Episode 1543 (9 December 1997)
Synopsis Bianca befriends Alex as she occupies her days following her abortion. There are still no real lines of communication between her and Ricky though, as they just don't know what to say to each other. Mary is being forced to work out her notice at the launderette for Pauline before starting her new job as Ian's live in nanny. Mark warns her how hard the job will be looking after three children but she is headstrong and sure of herself in no uncertain terms that she can cope. There are still signs of strain between Conor and Mark and it is becoming evident in some potentially dangerous ways. Mark seems keen to hide his HIV status from Conor which means hiding his drug therapy paraphernalia. Because of this he has missed one days dosage which he has been warned against doing as the potential setbacks to his health could be very serious. Ricky is still struggling with his thoughts over the death of his daughter, much like Bianca, only his answer is to bury himself neck deep in work at the garage. He also has Roy on his back wanting him to look at a car for a customer. It doesn't help that Roy is downright pushy and rude with his approach leaving a vulnerable Ricky feeling he can't say no. Ricky is so distracted there is almost an accident when some work he has done on a steering area of the car appears not to be put back together properly. Luckily Frank is on hand to help his son through this sticky patch and help keep him calm. Simon is treating Tony with kid gloves this morning following the night of revelations from Irene. He arranges for him and Tony to have the night to themselves in the house while Terry takes Irene across to the pub for the evening. Cindy comes to visit the children and finds Ian in his usual unreasonable mood. She wants to take the children for a burger or to the park for a play during her visit but Ian doesn't want anything of the sort. He insists the children remain in the house and under his supervision. A friend of George's comes visiting but can't find him so he has to make do with Annie instead. He seems a harmless old sort but when George finds out he has been visited he looks a tad worried about something. Alex has something of a shock visit when his father turns up on the doorstep after apparently being kicked out of his brother-in-law's house. It seems his father is not on good terms with his mother so he is now being shuttled around the relatives. Alex isn't happy that his father has descended on the Square for a while and wished he has gone back home. Tony and Simon have a somewhat tentative meal that night and the subject matter becomes tricky when Simon broaches the subject of being faithful to one another. He explains that Irene has made some tricky comments regarding Tony's sexual preferences. Tony thus admits he still finds women attractive, which upsets Simon deeply. It is then time for the truth to come out as he admits his flings with both Frankie and Polly. It looks like this could spell the curtain call for their relationship because no matter what happens now, could Simon ever truly trust Tony again? Irene comes home from her night only to face a somewhat lethal barrage from Tony. He is enraged that she has been meddling in his affairs and telling tales where she shouldn't have been. He goes on to explain that he has never wanted her back in his life in the first place and she has now ruined his life so much that he wants her out of the door and not to come back. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes